


tired

by Anonymous



Category: Nijisanji, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Times, just 4 separate scenes where they're tired, this is formatted like a 4+1 but there's no +1, this is just self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Kuzuha?”“Hmm?”“Are you sleepy?”“Mmn..”Kanae laughs, reaching out to ruffle Kuzuha’s hair. His hand slips down to brush across the other man’s face gently, “It’s time to go to bed.”
Relationships: Kanae/Kuzuha (Nijisanji)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101
Collections: Anonymous





	tired

**Author's Note:**

> Initially I was going to make a new AO3 account to post this but I realized that would take a while so.. I'm doing what I do best and posting fics on anon! This is the first thing I've written for CNR and I have no idea how to feel about it.. please remember there are real people behind their models and I have no intention of disrespecting them in any way!
> 
> I just think they both need more sleep

Kanae is pulled from the brink of sleep by a knock on the door. He groans quietly, carefully sliding out of bed. He shuffles over to the door as he halfheartedly tries to fix his hair to be somewhat presentable.

His muscles ache as he moves, the day felt like it had been going on for much too long. Being pulled away from his rest only made it all feel worse. Seeing the other livers in person was always fun, as are all the events, but right now he just really, really wanted to stay in his hotel room until the next scheduled meeting.

He opens the door slightly, catching a glimpse of orange hair before opening it wider. “Hima-chan?”

“Ah, Nii-yan, have you seen Kuzuha?”

Kanae laughs, “You’re looking for him in my hotel room? What do you need him for, anyways?”

“He wasn’t in his! Mama wanted to get together for dinner, but he didn’t answer the group chat.” Himawari tries to peek past Kanae and into his room, but her view is blocked by Kanae raising his arm and resting it on the doorframe.

“He’s not here, have you sent him more messages? He might’ve gotten distracted.”

“I did, I’ll go call Papa and see if he found Kuzuha. Sorry to bother you, KanaKana!”

Kanae waves the cheerful girl off and shuts the door. He turns to head back into the room, smiling as he looks at the sleeping figure on his bed. As he reaches the bed, he extends his hand out to gently run his fingers through soft, white hair.

Kuzuha mumbles something in his sleep, unconsciously shifting to give Kanae better access. The bed creaks quietly as he lays back down, and slides under the blanket quickly, pulling it up higher to ensure Kuzuha stays warm. Kanae gently wraps his arm around the vampire to tug him closer. Roto ends up sandwiched between them, Kuzuha having held onto the plush cat when Kanae went to answer the door.

He sighs, content, as he allows his eyes to shut once more. They were both much too tired to socialize right now. He was grateful that Kuzuha came to his room for a reprieve. After all, it meant he was most comfortable with Kanae, right?

Not that he had any doubts about that. He smothers his smile into the pillow and hugs Kuzuha closer. He feels the other man nuzzling his face into his chest just as sleep overtakes him.

* * *

“So, tomorrow?”

“Mmn, anything is-“ Kuzuha is cut off by a weight falling onto his shoulder. He blinks, glancing down to find Kanae asleep and Roto beginning to slip from his hands. Kuzuha quickly pushes the plush into Kanae and tilts the other man back so that he isn’t in danger of falling forward.

Kuzuha sighs, “Really? You’re such a pain..” He sets his Switch down and tilts his head back to look at the ceiling. There was no way he could carry Kanae to bed with his lack of muscles, not that he would if he could. The other man desperately needed the sleep and Kuzuha wasn’t about to risk waking him up.

It’s warm, he realizes, Kanae’s comforting weight against him was nice. Kuzuha sighs again, his head lolling to rest against Kanae’s. He tamps down the laughter bubbling up from the situation.

It’s silly, really, how he knows he isn’t going to be moving from this spot until the other man wakes up. Kuzuha can feel the dumb grin on his face but he doesn’t care. No one was around to point it out, anyways.

Might as well take a nap, it’s not like he had any plans for the rest of the day. Or night, considering the time. His sense of time was skewed and any hope of a normal sleep schedule was long gone.

He links his arm through Kanae’s as he presses closer, burying his face into soft, brown hair. Despite the upright position, it was comfortable here, mostly. They’re probably going to regret this tomorrow when they go out on their date. Sleeping in this position was just asking for a sore neck.

Whatever.

They could suffer together.

* * *

“Kuzuha?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you sleepy?”

“Mmn..”

Kanae laughs, reaching out to ruffle Kuzuha’s hair. His hand slips down to brush across the other man’s face gently, “It’s time to go to bed.”

Kuzuha leans into the touch as he mumbles something. He still doesn’t move from his position where he’s slumped over the desk. 

“What was that?”

“...’ere..”

Kanae leans down to try and catch Kuzuha’s words, “What?”

The vampire lifts his head slightly, “‘M gonna sleep here.”

He laughs again, “It’d be a lot more comfortable if you laid down.”

“Noo—“ Kuzuha draws out the word in a whine. He ignores Kanae trying to tug him up and buries his face into his arms instead.

“Come on, let’s go.” Kanae wraps his arms around Kuzuha’s torso and tugs him backwards.

“Wait— Ah!“ Kuzuha’s head shoots up as he feels the chair tilt under him. His hands scrabble at the desk before he holds onto Kanae’s arms. The other man kicks the chair hard enough for it to topple and Kuzuha is left struggling to get his feet under him, his weight partially supported by Kanae. 

“Let’s go~!”

“You! I could have died-“

“You would’ve been fine, I’m right here.”

“You were the reason I almost died!”

Kanae shrugs and begins to walk backwards, Kuzuha scrambling to keep up in his arms. “You could have listened to me and gone to bed yourself.”

“Okay, okay, I get it! Slow down!” He clutches at Kanae’s arms around him, hissing as his foot hits the fallen chair in his attempt to get his bearing/s. He feels the other man’s grip tighten as they speed up instead.

There’s a thud as Kanae pushes the door to the bedroom open with his own body. Kuzuha has gotten the hang of being dragged at this point, as he backpedals to keep up. He yelps as Kanae tilts over sideways onto the bed without warning.

“You--!”

“Shh, it’s bedtime, Ku-chan.” Kanae rolls over, dragging Kuzuha further up onto the bed as he goes.

Kuzuha groans, burying his face into the sheets. He’s too tired to fight the nickname right now. Despite the ordeal he went through to get here, nothing hurts aside from the lingering pain of hitting the chair earlier. 

“I’ll get you for this.” He mutters, turning to glare at Kanae. The other man is smiling, a pleased glint in his eyes as he laughs softly.

“For helping you to bed?”

“Ugh, you know what I mean.” Kuzuha reaches out to swat at his face only for it to be caught.

Kanae kisses the palm of his hand, smiling into it as Kuzuha tries to tug it free before giving up. The vampire sighs, lacing their fingers together as he shuts his eyes.

“Good night, Kuzuha.”

“Mmn, good night, Kanae.”

* * *

  
  


“Hey, Kanae, have you seen my phone?” Kuzuha peeks into the other man’s bedroom. His eyes fall onto the sleeping figure in the bed.

Kanae has the back of his hand over his eyes, the other holding onto Roto like always. He’s on top of the blankets as if his exhaustion won over being warm. Kuzuha walks into the room, a small smile on his face. His steps are soft as he first turns off the lights then makes his way to Kanae.

He carefully tugs the blankets free from underneath Kanae and tucks him and Roto in. He doesn’t seem to stir despite the jostling. Kuzuha brushes some stray strands of hair away from Kanae’s face before realizing the other man hadn’t taken his hair tie out. Kuzuha gently slides it free and places it on the desk before turning to leave.

“G’night, Kanae.”

A hand grabs onto the back of his shirt before he can get too far.

“..you’re not gonna give me a goodnight kiss?” Kanae asks, a teasing grin on his face as he looks up at Kuzuha.

“You’re such a pain.” Kuzuha scoffs, looking away as if to hide the blush on his face. He turns around, forcing Kanae to let go as he kneels by the bed. One of his hands comes up to caress the brunet’s cheek as Kuzuha leans in.

Kanae shuts his eyes, smug and satisfied that Kuzuha is doing what he asked. He waits to be rewarded only to feel the gentle brush of lips on his forehead. He opens his eyes once more, a pout forming on his lips.

“Kuzuhaa~” Kanae drags out his name in a whine. “That’s not fair.”

Kuzuha laughs, resting his head on the bed as he looks at the other man, “What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean.” Kanae reaches out and cards his fingers through Kuzuha’s hair, smiling when the vampire leans into the touch.

“I don’t. I did what you asked, didn’t I?” Kuzuha tugs the blankets up higher, “Go to sleep.”

“I can’t sleep unless you kiss me.” Kanae widens his eyes, trying to look cute to tempt the other man into doing what he wants.

“You’re such a pain.” He frowns, propping an elbow up on the bed as he leans forward once more. “At least come closer..”

Kanae laughs at the growing blush on the vampire’s face as he shuffles towards the edge of the bed and meets Kuzuha partway. He sighs, content, at the soft pressure before the other man pulls away.

“Happy now?” 

“Yes, thank you.” Kanae hides his grin in Roto as he brings the plushie up. “By the way, your phone is in the kitchen.”

Kuzuha blinks, surprised at the sudden subject change. “Oh, really? Thanks!” He stands up to go get it so that he can get back to his stream. He gets to the doorway before pausing.

“...Kuzuha?”

“You were awake the entire time?” Kuzuha turns, an embarrassed flush on his face.

Kanae stares up at him innocently, “Maybe. But Ku-chan was so cute, I didn’t want to stop you.”

“Agh!” Kuzuha groans, facepalming as his actions flood his memory. Really, there was no need to be embarrassed. He’s sure he’s caught Kanae doing something equally as sweet but right now he can’t think of anything. “I’m going back to my stream!”

“Okay~ I love you.” Kanae calls out, still amused by Kuzuha.

“You..” Kuzuha sighs, pausing before he can shut the door all the way. “...I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have a wonderful day/night, and please let me know what you think!


End file.
